iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number One
(The Surfer) Number One was of the nine Garde from Lorien that escaped the planet after a race known as the Mogadorians invaded it. Her Cêpan's name was Hilde. They started their travels in America, but when One started to draw attention to them, they quickly fled to Malaysia where they were ultimately tracked and killed. She was fourteen when she died; had she survived, she would have been 21 by the time she transferred her Legacy to Adam. It is likely she would've developed all her legacies, including her master legacy, if she would've survived to be age 21. Personality From childhood, One was overprotected by Hilde, and as she got older, the teenage side of her that longed for a normal life showed in her more and more. She began hanging out with a 16 year old boy, called Wade and started shoplifting to impress him, all the while blowing off training sessions and neglecting her studies. This reckless behaviour eventually drew police attention and started a chain of events that would lead to her death. Physical Appearance She is described as being tanned, with long blonde hair, and is said to be beautiful. In one of the novellas lost file #6, Adamus describes One's hair as "pinkish" because of the sunset. History Some of One's earliest memories include her fifth/sixth birthday in a colourful sunlit banquet hall surrounded by loric in fancy dresses and suits, singing to her and walking through a field collecting flowers. When Lorien was invaded by the Mogadorians and the nine selected Garde were gathered, they had a charm put on each of them to protect them. One was unfortunate however because in order for the other Garde to be killed, they had to be killed in sequence, meaning that One never had the luxury of being protected by said charm.Rey One escaped to Earth after a year of travel with their fellow Garde and her Cêpan, Hilde. After landing, the pair initially started hiding in America and travelled to their first destination in Mexico. When Hilde thought he saw a Mogadorian in the city she packed up and left for Austin, Texas where One joined her first school. However One soon began to slack on her training and sneaking out to meet her friends, at school one day she punches a cheerleader. This lead to another move, this time to California. One enjoyed surfing and met a boy named Wade who influenced her to shoplift, she was caught and pictures of her face and her ankle scar were taken by the police. They immediately left America and headed to Malaysia, but were followed and eventually killed. In Malaysia they settled in a hut on the bank of a river, Hilde tried to awaken One when the Mogadorians arrived but they were too late to escape. Hilde fought but was shot with a Mogadorian cannon and One began to get angry. A new legacy, Earthquake Generation developed when she stamped her feet, repelling the Mogadorians for a while before growing too tired. The remaining Mogadorians overwhelmed her and one stabbed her through the back. One's death prompted an immediate relocation from Arizona to Minnesota for Number Four and his Cêpan, Henri, when Number One's symbol burned into Four's ankles, waking him from his sleep. This also caused Number Six and her Cêpan Katarina to relocate from Nova Scotia to Denver. Rey went paranoid and moved him and Five to an island in the Caribbean after Five got One's scar. They moved away from Martinique. Death After arriving in Malaysia, One and her Cêpan, Hilde, were followed by a Mogadorian General Andrakkus Sutekh, his son and adoptive son Adamus Sutekh and Ivanick Shu-Ra respectively and many Mogadorian Soldiers. They were eventually attacked by two dozen Mogadorians and overwhelmed. Hilde is shown to be skilled in martial arts but is killed first, One screams and, in so doing, she creates an earthquake, killing a few Mogadorians and discovering her first legacy. However it is not enough to hold back the Mogs and she is killed by a sword through her back. After her body is brought back to the Mogadorian base in Washington, her corpse is attached to a machine and the General's teenage son, Adamus Sutekh (Adam), which allows this Mog to see into the memories of Number One (Though Number One controls which memories he sees). For three years Adamus is in a coma as he is shown memories by Number One, and when he finally awakes, he decides to keep her memories to himself, eventually becoming an unofficial ally to the remaining Loric Garde. Number one's consciousness currently lives on inside of Adam, helping him in his decision making. In The Search for Sam she starts to disappear slowly, appearing less and less to Adamus. She brings up a plan to go back to the Mogadorian's base in Washington, so she can transfer her legacies over to Adamus, however she keeps this a secret. She wakes up Malcolm Goode in the process of transferring her Earthquake Generation Legacy over to Adamus, who is passed out when the process is finished and is saved by Malcolm. Before dying, she and Adamus share a sweet last moment together where Adamus admits his true feelings to her and they kiss, and One tells Adamus that maybe, in a normal world they would've ended up together. Adamus missed her for months. Legacies *Telekinesis *Earthquake Generation *Superior Balance (not confirmed) Relationships Hilde One's Cêpan and protector, their relationship became strained when a rebelious side came out in her. She slacked on her studies and training and became involved with Wade, a teenage surfer Wade A teenage surfer that One was eager to impress and eager to find freedom in her life. The pair shoplifted together and were caught by the police. Adamus Sutekh Having her consciousness transferred into Adam's mind means that One and Adam do not have the most straightforward of relationships. It is implied that Adam is attracted to her, having "checked her out". At the end of The Search for Sam, Adam expresses his romantic feelings for One, and they kiss before one dies in his mind. Trivia *One was the oldest of the Loric children sent to Earth *As of right now, it is unclear whether Number One actually lives on inside of Adam, or if she is just a figment of his imagination that he uses to help him rationalize his decision making. *One never experienced the Loric Charm. *Other than telekinesis, One was never training her Legacies, since she had none of them. Her first real Legacy was Earthquake Generation, which she suddenly received when the Mogs were attacking her. *One is the only Loric that ever fell for a Mogadorian. Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Characters Category:Number One Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Loric Elder